diamond_dave_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Path
The Dark Path (AKA Big Bad Dave: The Dark Path) Is a 2012 Diamond dave Production. It is the prequel to Enforcer Butch and details the early life of Big Bad Dave before he became evil. It also explains various plot points linked to Enforcer Butch such as the revelation that Big Bad Dave was Butch 's godfather although Butch himself isn't in the film he is mentioned. This is also the longest film Diamond Dave Productions has ever produced, being so long that the film had to be split into two videos due to Youtubes ten minute time limit on videos. It was also a piece of coursework for David's HNC media course at SERC. Plot The first half of the film opens with a short clip from the opening moments of Enforcer Butch showing the same scene were the informant is killed by Big Bad Dave and his men. It then cuts to ten years earlier showing a pre Big Bad Dave character called David Williams pouring himself a large glass of white wine having turned to alcohol in light of recent events. He enters a room and writes a letter of invitation to his best friends Victor and Annette, the parents of Butch. He is inviting them on the day of his dead wife's birthday for dinner. After finishing the letter David, taking various glugs of his wine walks up to an urn containing the remains of his wife Margaret. As he presses the urn to his face we are shown a flashback sequence showing David happily expressing fondness for Margaret and Margaret showing him an ultrasound scan of their unborn child. David is very happy and embraces Margaret. One day David leaves the house to go to work. However a young thug who has been spying on them for some time is in the neighbourhood apparently knowing how much money David and Margaret have due to David's career as a bank manager. Armed with a gun the thug breaks into the house and kills Margaret by shooting her and in turn killing David's unborn child. David overhears the gunfire and rushes back to investigate and bumps into the fleeing thug David and the thug briefly stare at eachother and the thug runs off. David attempts to give chase but relises that the thug was coming from his house. David rushes back only to find his dead pregnant wife lying on the hall floor he hugs her corpse and breaks down. Sometime later David, recognising the thug follows him into a forest with the intention of killing him. This is were David begins to turn into what would become Big Bad Dave as he is wearing a trenchcoat similar to the one he wears in Enforcer Butch and is wearing black leather gloves. Armed with a shovel David slowly follows the thug into the forest and when they are in deep enough David runs out from behind a tree screaming in rage and takes down the thug with a powerful hit to the back with the shovel. The thug now helpless is bludgeoned to death by David. When he is finished David suddenly realises what he has just done and manages to stop himself from completely losing it. Instead he drags the body into a heavily protected area with loads of big trees and bushes to obscure himself as he digs a shallow grave to dump the body in. Before disposing of the thug's corpse David finds his gun and takes it for himself, foreshadowing what was to come. Back in the present David kisses the urn and puts it back. After leaving the room David hears voices in his head telling him to read the newspaper. David reads the paper to find an article explaining the discovery of the thugs body in the woods. (this is ten months after David killed him) A reflection of David in the mirror suddenly becomes it's own entity and talks directly to David. David fades in and out of character as he talks to his dual personality in the mirror argueing with himself that he is not a murderer but the dark side tells him that he is and more people will die by his hands and orders David to let go and allow the darkside to take him over. David fights it in vain however as visions of Big Bad Dave continue to haunt through mirror reflections and dreams. Eventually a seemingly recovered David phones Victor and Annette to confirm their invite from the letter going on to ramble on about how much he loves Butch as his godson and recounting the day Butch was christened. By the time the night arrives of the dinner party David has finally snapped and is now wearing the exact same white shirt, black waistcoat and tie that he would wear as Big Bad Dave. He hears a knock at the door and goes to answer it. The film ends with a message saying that it was Victor and Annettes last meal and that a monster had been born that night; Big Bad Dave. Cast David Aiken as David Williams/Big Bad Dave Anna Hazel as Margaret Williams Matthew Diamond as The Thug Trivia The longest Diamond Dave Production. David had wanted to have an ending in which Big Bad Dave stabbed Victor and Annette to death at the dinner party to show the link between Big Bad Dave and Butch. However there was a dead line for the film to be submitted in SERC and David couldn't get any more actors to play Victor and Annette so he decided to end the film with a foreshadowing message saying that Victor and Annette were killed and Big Bad Dave was 'born'. Even by Diamond Dave Productions standerds this is a very dark and morbid film, perhaps the most horrific out of all Diamond Dave Productions. It shows in detail Davids decent into madness showing him drinking vast quantities of alcohol and openly displaying signs of mental illness such as depression and multiple personality disorder. A pregnant woman is shot and killed. The thug is killed in a very brutal way. Definately the most mature out of Davids films. Two years previously a teaser trailer was filmed by Ross showing David in character contemplating suicide ranting about his wifes murder and finishing that he will not kill himself as he is driven to become Big Bad Dave. This is clearly the events of this film but the scenes from the trailer were not used in this film. The coat David wears when killing the thug is the original Big Bad Dave coat from Street Hero this was done as a nod to Street Hero which was Big Bad Dave's first appearence. The static background in the trailer contains an image of Giygas, a video game character famous for being one of the most disturbing video game characters in history. David liked the design of Giygas (a distorted screaming red face.) And believed that his image would be perfect to symbolise the insanity and evil of Big Bad Dave. The trailer was the only time were any images of Giygas were used to associate with the Big Bad Dave character but David wanted to use Giygas in several scenes in this film however due to time constraints and complications editing Giygas into the film scenes David could not include Giygas in the final Product of The Dark Path.